Celebrate Celebrity
by RenikaChan
Summary: [Ryosaku] Sakuno had just won her best actress & model award, while Ryoma had just become number one in the tennis world. They have been called together for a photo shoot, and while the old friends reconcile, will it get any further than that? CHPT 4 UP
1. We Meet Again

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, nor do I own Fullerton hotel. I do own Aiko, Will & Jason though._

_**Title: **Celebrate Celebrity_

_**Summary: **Ryosaku Sakuno had just won her best actress & model award, while Ryoma had just become number one in the tennis world. They have been called together for a photo shoot, and while the old friends reconcile, will it get any further than that? Or does it stop there?_

_**Warnings: **This story is mainly Ryoma & Sakuno, so if you do not like this pair, please don't read it. Flames on the pair will be ignored. **You have been warned! **Lol. :P_

_**Random Note: **Wrote this story for fun. I hope you enjoy it. **Reviews are always welcomed! Please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: We Meet Again**

Everybody applauded loudly and cameras flashed non-stop as Hanashi Rin walked down the red carpet. She had just won the best actress and model award. She walked with the confidence and grace most actresses had, but she had another different air around her that drew crowds.

The air of shyness and modesty she had was the key. The air she had kept with her since she was a twelve-year-old Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Sakuno, now known as Hanashi Rin, smiled gracefully at the cameras as she received her award. Her hair was as long as ever, but it was no longer in braids. Her hairstylist had given it many treatments, which involved hundreds of different fragrant oils a week, and it was now a look that every girl wanted and every man desired.

Sakuno stepped up the platform and took over the microphone. Wiping a few drops of happy tears from her eye corners, she first waved a hand at the crowd. They cheered.

"T-thank you all _so_ much for _everything_. If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't be standing here receiving this award, nor would I have made it so far. I have to thank my company as well; they made all these possible for me. Even when I was stressed over the amount of work I had to do, my company and fans kept me going. Thank you all so much!"

After the heart-warming speech, she stepped off the stage and walked back to her seat, occasionally shaking a few lucky fans' hands.

"I LOVE YOU, RIN!"

Sakuno smiled joyfully at her fan boy, and then turned to the others. After signing a few autographs, she was ushered out of the building and into a limousine. She had another photo shoot to go to.

She smiled gently at her fans and waved goodbye as she was driven away. Then, she leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes as sceneries whizzed by.

"Tired, miss?" her personal driver, Will, asked in fluent Japanese.

"A little. But it was nice to see so many fans," Sakuno replied to her reliable driver. He was from America, but he was sent to Japan to work with her. Sakuno had picked up fluent English during her time working in America, but she still preferred her mother language. And Will knew that.

"They love you, miss."

"All the more I should work hard."

"Then you should rest now, miss."

"Thanks," Sakuno replied as Will pulled up frosted glass between the front and back seat.

Sakuno opened her eyes and flashes of her career flew by in her mind. It had only been three years since she had started her acting and modeling career, and she had been a huge hit. When her contract with Acer Company expired, many others had invited her to their company. But she stuck with Acer.

Her career brought in millions a month, and once in a while, she would get an invitation for a movie. That raised the salary even higher.

Sakuno didn't remember how she had started it all. Osakada Tomoka, who was still her best friend, had pulled her in to an audition for models, and she had got herself a place. Since then, the company had been with her and helped her reach her potential. Sakuno had never dreamed she could have become a celebrity.

She had never dreamed that she would be seen on television, magazines and newspapers, and she would have so many fans. It was almost like Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma.

Echizen Ryoma, who was currently number one in the tennis world, at the age of twenty-one. Sakuno had seen him on television many times; she'd always tuned in to the sports channel when she knew he'd be on. She had cheered silently for him and he never failed.

After so many years, Sakuno was still in awe of Echizen Ryoma.

--

Echizen Ryoma clenched his fist to stop from fidgeting as his make-up artist applied make-up onto his face. The brush was extremely itchy and soon, he was twisting his neck fervently.

"Echizen-san, please stay still!" the artist said, a hint of frustration in his voice. "I'm almost done…DONE!"

Ryoma let out a breath of relief when the itchy brush was finally removed from his face. "Mada mada dane."

Ryoma tried to recall why he had agreed to this photo shoot. It must have been the free Ponta he was going to get and the amount of money he was receiving. At the thought, his shoulders relaxed and he leaned back against his chair.

"_Now that you're already number one in the world, what would you be fighting for next, Echizen-san?" the annoying reporter asked._

Now that he was already number one in the tennis world, his opponents sweat even before entering the court. To him, it was all too easy. It seemed as though there was nothing to fight for anymore. What was the place before number one?

Zero. And that meant nothing.

What else could he fight for then? Sure, he'd continue playing in the pro circuit, but all the excitement had nearly been gone. There was almost no fun in playing tennis against those people and he'd never be able to enjoy a tough game. Because there _wasn't _a tough game anymore.

Except maybe his father, Echizen Nanjiroh. Somehow or other, he'd occasionally fall into one of his father's traps and lose the whole game. Only _occasionally_.

At that train of thought, Ryoma suddenly had the urge to play his father. But of course, his father was nowhere near where he was and it was impossible to get him over since his photo shoot was starting soon.

So now, he could only wait for the Hanashi Rin that he hadn't a clue about to arrive and finish the photo shoot with him.

--

Sakuno was jerked out of her slumber when the limousine came to a sudden halt. Will tipped an invisible hat and greeted, "I'm sorry to have woken you up, miss, but we've reached our destination."

Grinning, Sakuno replied, "You and your American jokes."

Stepping out of the limousine, she was immediately ushered inside with a reporter following closely beside her, asking her random questions that she couldn't answer. She was guided to a chair and she closed her eyes on instinct, knowing that colors would soon paint her face.

It was over rather quickly, and the reporter was finally allowed to have some free time to interview her.

"Five minutes," Sakuno's manger said firmly and fiercely, as if daring the reporter to ask for more.

The reporter nodded and turned to Sakuno. "Hanashi Rin, what a pleasure to meet you. Since I have to make it quick, I hope you would cooperate with me…"

The rest was a blur as Sakuno constantly answer the reporter's questions and smiled, nodded and laughed at all the right places. It had taken a lot of lessons for Sakuno to learn how to deal with reporters though. There were just some things that she had to lie, for if the truth came out, it would be completely twisted. And Sakuno had learned it the hard way when she accidentally said that she admired Ryoma.

Sakuno could still remember the words vividly.

_It had been rumored that Echizen Ryoma was currently going out with another actress, Kiyori Kake. Hanashi had confessed in her previous interview that she loved Ryoma. Would Rin go out all the way to get her Ryoma back? Or would she sit back and keep her anger inside? Read to find out!_

It had made her sound like a total bitch.

Soon, her manager came bursting in, insisting that the reporter disappear at once.

"Aiko-san, please relax and don't stress yourself too much," Sakuno said kindly, smiling a warm smile at her worked up manager.

"Seriously, Rin, you should be thanking me for shooing him out. You're working with Echizen Ryoma today and it wouldn't be nice if we had another one of _those_ episodes again."

Sakuno's eyes widened. "Eh? Ryoma-kun?"

"See, you're already on first name terms already."

It was as if time had frozen. She was seeing Ryoma again. Not just on television, but she was meeting him in person. Once again. Would he recognize her as Ryuzaki Sakuno? Or had he completely forgotten about her?

Seeing her client seizing up, Aiko quickly reassured her, "It's all right. Just a photo shoot. Seriously."

Sakuno's face remained blank as Aiko took her to the studio. Aiko stood aside and waited for Echizen and his manager to enter.

--

Jason Parker marched into Ryoma's make-up room and handed a bunch of papers to Ryoma.

"Here are a few of the papers you have to sign for your stay at Fullerton Hotel. The total amount is right there." He pointed to some random numbers and Ryoma gave it only a cursory glance before signing it.

After signing the paper, Ryoma threw the pen languidly onto the table and placed his hands on his armrest.

Picking up the papers, Jason turned to Ryoma and said, "You're on now. Come with me."

Ryoma stood up, brushing his pants and grabbed his racquet. The director had requested Ryoma to take his racquet along for the shoot.

Entering the studio, the first person who caught his eye was a beautiful girl with flowing long hair wearing a sexy sportswear.

Her long hair was somewhere just above her knees, and Ryoma usually thought hair below the waist was ugly. But somehow, this girl managed to pull it off. Her hair shone and swayed at her slightest movement. When she turned around to meet Ryoma's eyes, her hair swished gracefully behind her.

Her big, round eyes were extremely captivating, and nose and mouth were in the exact proportion. Her skin was flawless and fair, and the colors of her clothes were just right for her skin.

Someone cleared his throat and all attention was diverted to him.

"Right, introductions might be in order before we start the shoot. Echizen Ryoma, this is Hanashi Rin. Hanashi Rin, this is Echizen Ryoma. You will be posing together for a advertisement for _Sports Ponta_."

Both moved forward automatically to shake hands, and while Ryoma acted unaffected, Sakuno's dimple formed a dent on her smooth face.

Inside, though, Sakuno was disappointed that Ryoma hadn't recognized her. But that was that. They were just working as partners for this one time.

The director arranged them for Ryoma to be holding out a racquet with _Sports Ponta_ on it towards Sakuno, who was to have just finished a game or exercise.

Suddenly, Ryoma remembered something. The move. It was familiar. He had done it somewhere before. _She _was familiar. She was…

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Eh?" Sakuno said frantically.

"You're Ryuzaki Sakuno," Ryoma repeated calmly, staring right at her eyes.

"Y-yes."

Then there were a few individual shots before the last one with them holding out _Sports Ponta_ back to back. It had been her closest moment with Ryoma but was over in a second when the camera flashed.

--

Ryoma was intrigued. He couldn't understand how he had suddenly remembered her, Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter. Maybe it was her long hair. Or maybe it was the move he had made when he tried to apologize to her on that day he'd upset her.

After the shoot, he went into Sakuno's room, and saw that she was removing her make-up. It was lucky that no one else was with her.

"Ryuzaki?" He could tell she was startled even from behind.

She turned around slowly. "Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma stopped himself in time from rolling his eyes. Who else could it be?

"Yeah."

Sakuno stared at him for a full minute before realizing what she was doing. Jumping up from her seat, Sakuno gestured to another chair beside her. "Please…have a seat!"

"Thanks," Ryoma nodded.

"H-how have you been doing?" Sakuno asked, desperate to make a conversation.

"Fine." Was the tennis player's one word answer.

_Still the same Ryoma-kun,_ Sakuno thought, panicking.

"How…is your work going…?"

"Not bad," was Ryoma's decided answer, and Sakuno knew he wouldn't bother to elaborate.

Now Sakuno felt like pulling her hair out. God, why was she still so nervous around Ryoma? She should have gotten over it by now, yet…she knew she hadn't.

"What have you been doing?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

Sakuno was surprised. "I…I have been doing acting and modeling…"

"I see. So now you go by the name: Hanashi Rin?"

"Y-yes…"

_It isn't like Ryoma-kun to ask so much. Had he changed…?_

"Hope we'll work together again some time," Ryoma said, got up and left, leaving Sakuno in stunned silence.

Ryoma had just been polite and said that he was willing to work with her again?

Sakuno suddenly felt fluttery.

* * *

**_Drop your thoughts! Click GO!_**

_A.Renika_


	2. And Again

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters from Prince of Tennis. I don't own _Ponta Company _either. The rest are mine. :D_

_**Title:** Celebrate Celebrity_

_**Summary:** Ryosaku Sakuno had just won her best actress and model award, while Ryoma had just become number one in the tennis world. They have been called together for a photo shoot, and while the old friends reconcile, will it get any further than that? Or does it stop there?_

_**Warnings:** This story is mainly Ryoma & Sakuno, so if you do not like this pair, please don't read it. Flames on the pair will be ignored. **You have been warned!** Lol. :P_

_**Random Note:** Thanks to all those who reviewed! I updated fast for this chapter, but don't be expecting the next chapter soon! I will be leaving for an orientation camp, so I would be away from the computer. **But don't stop reviewing! Please review!**

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: And Again**

Sakuno sighed sadly whenever she passed a huge advertisement of her and Ryoma. It'd been three weeks since the shoot, and they hadn't met up again. So much for enjoying working together.

_Both of us are busy with work,_ Sakuno supposed. There was no other explanation for that. Ryoma had not bothered to keep in contact with her and she hadn't the courage to call him up. What could she say, anyway?

There was usually silence between them. One wasn't talkative, and the other was too shy. What, they were supposed to communicate without words?

This problem had frustrated Sakuno since her crush on Ryoma back in middle school. She did not have a personality like Tomoka who could just be straightforward and talk like anything. Tomoka hardly blushed of embarrassment or shyness.

Sakuno almost laughed at herself. She could smile, talk and walk confidently on the catwalk, but with Ryoma, it was anything but confident. It was amazing how Ryoma still affected her after so many years apart. Or maybe it was just because she saw him frequently on the media.

"Miss, as a driver, I should keep quiet. But as your friend, I would like to ask if you're feeling alright." Will looked at her in from the back mirror.

Sakuno smiled at Will's friendliness. She'd realized that Americans were a lot more friendly strangers than Japanese people. "I'm fine," Sakuno managed to choke out. She had never been good at lying.

"If you say so. But is this about the article?"

Not soon after the advertisement was released, many rumors had emerged from different parts of the media. Some said they were just work partners, while others said they were getting together again. Some said they were meeting in secret.

These gossips had pervaded her fans, and there was excitement in the air again. Pesky reporters caught her in her most awkward moments and inquired impossible questions, and completely ignored Aiko's malicious eyes.

Luckily, things died down and Sakuno was spared from nosy reporters.

"No, that was ages ago, Will." Sakuno stared out of the window. Suddenly, she had the urge to tell Will everything about Ryoma. She pondered about the option. Why not? Will was her trusted friend, and he wouldn't spread rumors about her.

"Something you want to tell me, miss?" Will's voice pulled Sakuno out of her reverie.

Before she could think, words were spilling out of her mouth and didn't stop until her story was finished. When she finished her last sentence, Will smiled and said with no inflection in his voice, "I'm glad you told me, miss."

Sakuno slumped with relief when she heard that. It was a huge thing off her chest; even Tomoka had not known about the shoot.

"I suppose if _Sports Ponta _sells really well, you two might be called back again, you know," Will said amiably. "And it depends on what the results show at the end of this month."

"Really?" Sakuno asked hopefully.

"Yes, miss. And now, we've reached." He pulled into a parking lot and Sakuno put on a cap and sunglasses. Even the short way between the carpark to the building might be ambushed by fans and reporters.

It was announced that she would be going there to sign autographs, and from experience, she knew that no matter how early she was, there would still be people there.

--

Ryoma stared vacantly at the reporter sitting directly in front of him. Why was he making such a big deal about him taking pictures with Hanashi Rin a.k.a Sakuno? And there was this Kiyori Kake that was constantly mentioned.

Sure, he knew Kiyori. She was the loquacious girl that kept calling him and asking him out. She was pretty annoying, actually. And her loud voice reminded him of Osadaka. However, if Ryoma's memory was in order, he was pretty sure that Osadaka had a better personality than Kiyori. Kiyori was rude to others, though never to him. And he sort of knew why, but he preferred not to understand the whole situation. It meant fewer problems.

At that moment, Ryoma knew, however, if the roles were reversed and _he_ started asking questions, more trouble would come knocking at the door. So, as questions came one after another, Ryoma kept his answers as short as possible.

He remembered that Kiyori was the one who announced that they were going out. Ryoma had no say in that, nor did he bother to change the fact. He'd just continue his tennis and shook his head when someone asked him about her.

She was irritating, yes she was.

Finally, the meeting was over. Ryoma had always hated one-to-one interview, because that meant invading his personal space. Facing a whole swarm of reporters was a hundred times easier.

Jason walked in as the reporter glided out.

"There are still others waiting for a one-to-one," Jason informed.

"Tell them that I'm busy…training," Ryoma replied.

"But the interviews bring in a lot!" Jason half-begged.

Ryoma huffed. He didn't like his manager. His manager _loved_ money. He was changing him as soon as the contract expires. Ryoma couldn't believe that he had to put up with him.

The twenty-one-year-old promptly got up from his sofa and took up his racquet. "I'm _training_."

"But you've already made it to the top! What else are you training for?" Jason argued, refusing to let Ryoma pass.

"Tennis. Now let me _pass._"

"But-"

"Let me pass or I'll fire you, like I should have done so ages ago," Ryoma said coldly. Why was this man so fond of money that he didn't care about other people's feelings? Ryoma wasn't in the mood to answer useless questions.

The threat worked. Jason backed down immediately. "You're…you're my last client, please don't fire me…"

Maybe it was pity that made Ryoma stay with Jason for so long.

--

Ryoma continued practicing his already perfect Twist Serve. Again and again, he hit it swiftly across the court. He had a personal tennis court and it was guarded so that no mad fans would slip in and interrupt him. And at most of the times, it was pretty quiet.

"Oi, Echizen!"

Ryoma turned around. He tipped his cap. "Momo-sempai."

"Just came here?" Momoshiro asked, plopping down on a bench near Ryoma.

"Been here a while," Ryoma replied.

"Say, thanks a lot for letting me use this place for coaching."

Ryoma nodded. Momoshiro had taken up the job of coaching tennis. He took in students of all kinds, and taught them everything he knew. His best move was still Dunk Smash, and he passed it all selflessly to his students.

"You know, I've read a few articles on you and…Hanashi Rin?" Momoshiro said out of the blue, gazing anywhere but at Ryoma.

"She's Ryuzaki Sakuno."

_Not you too,_ Ryoma thought, frustrated.

That jerked Momoshiro's head towards him. "What? Eh?" A pause. "Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter? No wonder I thought she looked very familiar."

Setting down his racquet, Ryoma started to pick his balls. Momoshiro had just dampened his mood for playing tennis. He didn't have a competition until October; so there really was no special need to train.

"Want to go for a burger?" Momo asked lightly. He'd noticed that Ryoma wasn't very happy today.

"No thanks. I'm going home. Bye."

Ryoma left quickly with a wave of his hand.

--

Ryoma stared at the ceiling. Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno. After a day of hearing about her, he couldn't get her name out of his mind.

The day at the photo shoot had made a heck of impression. He'd remembered her as a shy and awkward girl, and she was pretty horrible at tennis. Now, she walked and talked with confidence and yet she wasn't proud. And she had a hot body with beautiful features and skin to go with. In other words, she'd changed a lot from what he remembered.

Ryoma hadn't noticed girls before, but he sure had now. Only Sakuno, that is.

He'd especially liked the brown, big, round eyes she had, they made her look so innocent. Her hair was the most memorable one. Ryoma couldn't recall when he had last seen such long yet beautiful hair. He had wanted to just reach out and comb right through it, but there wasn't a time for that.

Even when after the shoot, when he went to see her privately; he hadn't been able to do it.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Echizen! Jason here. _Ponta_ Company just called and said that they would like to have you back for another shoot. Please agree!" his manager said in one breath.

_Sakuno._

_Will she be there?_

"They have also invited Hanashi Rin back," Jason said, as if he had read his thoughts.

Ryoma was startled, but he remained silent.

"Echizen? Echizen? Are you still there?"

Ryoma inhaled. "Yes."

"This would bring in money even it isn't related to tennis!"

Ryoma removed the phone from his ear and stared at it incredulously. Trust Jason to move to the money topic.

"Fine."

"Right! I'll reply immediately!" Jason said hurriedly and hung up.

_Will Sakuno be there?_

--

Sakuno could hardly believe her ears. Aiko had just informed her that _Ponta _Company had sent another invitation.

"Really?"

"Seriously, yes. So what is your answer?" Aiko asked, smiling.

"Sure, I'll do it," Sakuno assented.

Aiko's smile grew wider and gave her a thumbs-up. "Good job you've done this time, Rin. The company said that the sales results rose by nearly 50 percent!"

_Will Ryoma-kun be there? Is he invited too? Are we working together again?_

Sakuno locked her fingers at the thought.

She couldn't wait to see him again.


	3. All About You

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Prince of Tennis. The rest are mine. :D_

_**Title:** Celebrate Celebrity_

_**Summary:** Ryosaku Sakuno had just won her best actress and model award, while Ryoma had just become number one in the tennis world. They have been called together for a photo shoot, and while the old friends reconcile, will it get any further than that? Or does it stop there?_

_**Warnings:** This story is mainly Ryoma & Sakuno, so if you do not like this pair, please don't read this. Flames on the pair will be ignored. **You have been warned!** Lol. :P_

_**Random Note:** This came later than expected. I'm sorry, but for the case of updating, I'm well-known for not updating regularly! So I've changed and decided that I would not make any promises. Sometimes, the words would just flow out from me, but sometimes, I have to kill my brain cells to think of things to write. But don't give up on me! **Please review!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three: All About You**

"Okasan! Oyaji! Obachan!" Ryuzaki Sakuno called the moment she entered the familiar house.

The first one to appear from the living room was her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire. The former tennis coach's eyes widened at the sight of her granddaughter.

"Oh! Sakuno! I was just wondering when you'd come to see us when I saw you yesterday on television."

Sumire opened her arms as Sakuno ran to her for a warm embrace.

"How are you, obachan?"

"Doing fine… Just fine." Sumire smiled gently.

Sakuno's mother's face appeared around the doorway. "Darling! Back to see us? Just in time for lunch, come on!"

Sakuno smiled at her mother and followed her grandmother into the kitchen. All three of them sat down as the head of the family entered.

"Sakuno!" he exclaimed, giving Sakuno a bear hug.

With the formalities over, the Ryuzaki family started on their lunch, just like it was when Sakuno was a twelve-year-old girl. The conversations were different, though. Now they asked each other about work, how they were managing and how tiring it was to work the whole day.

Only the retired tennis coach had anything to say besides work.

"I'm just happily enjoying my retirement," she said simply, eating her lunch at an easy pace, unlike the others, who were used to rushing, now already halfway through their lunches.

The others around the table gave her grudging looks.

"You've been through life already, obachan," Sakuno said amiably. "We've-I've just gotten started."

"And we're just going through it," laughed her father.

"Still, the most important thing is that you must enjoy it. Being a tennis coach never brought in as much as a business woman would, but I had enjoyed every moment of working with the racquets and balls," Sumire said wisely. She smiled. "And of course, the students."

"Say, Sakuno, are you going to stay with us?" her mother asked, changing the topic.

"Okasan, I've got my own apartment, remember?" Sakuno smoothly. Her mother always asked that question whenever she visited. "I don't want to burden you."

"So, anymore movies?"

"So far, no. But I'm going for a photo shoot this afternoon again."

"For what?" Sumire cut in.

"It's for the _Ponta Company_ again," Sakuno said warily, feeling a weird vibe emanating from her grandmother.

"Oh," was all she said.

After lunch, Sakuno thanked her parents and her grandmother saw her to the door.

"I've seen the poster of you and Ryoma," Sumire said, giving Sakuno a lopsided smile. "Doing the same again?"

Sakuno could only nod, as she tried to push back the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks. Eager to get away from her grandmother, Sakuno quickly said, "I've got to go, obachan. Take care!"

Sakuno sighed in relief as her limousine door closed. Her grandmother had gone all weird and funny since her retirement. Actually, she wasn't crazy; it was just that she suddenly had the idea of matching Sakuno with someone. And that someone became Ryoma after the shoot.

--

Ryoma couldn't believe himself.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror hopelessly. No matter how much freezing, cold water he splashed onto himself, it didn't go away.

He had never, _never_ been this nervous before. Not even before the biggest tennis game of his life. And he was going through all this because…of the thought of seeing Sakuno again.

Ryoma couldn't believe himself.

It was just a _thought_! Ryoma shuddered at what might happen when they really meet.

Scratching his back, he wiped his face with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked around his VIP Suite and found nothing to amaze him. There was _not a single_ tennis magazine in the pile of magazine that lay under the coffee table; what were they thinking? They knew _perfectly well_ that a tennis player was coming in to stay and the magazines they provided were on accessories, clothes, and gossips.

Boring.

There was nothing he could do in the hotel, yet there was nothing he could do outside either. Silly, wasn't it? Being a well-known player, he would be tailed the moment he stepped out of his room. His father had never had had this kind of treatment when he was 'Samurai Nanjiroh,' so why did he? He'd once asked Momo, and all his sempai replied was, "You've got better looks than your dad."

Ryoma smirked. _"You've got better looks than your dad."_

Then a smile crept to his face. Though Ryoma would rather die than admit it out loud; he had always admired his dad. Not just in tennis, but in other aspects of life too. His father had a sense of humor that he would never possess, and his father was always free and easy-going towards others. Though he _was_ a perverted man.

_That_, Ryoma thought, _I would never learn from him._

Ryoma crossed over to the sofa and sat down, staring blankly at the enormous television screen in front of him. Switching it on, the first person he saw was Kiyori Kake. He stared at her moodily as she continued to flirt with the bartender. It was pretty obvious that another sex scene was coming on.

Changing channels, Ryoma watched a soccer game. There was a huge banner that wrote:

"SPORTS PONTA, YOUR ONE AND ONLY SPORTS DRINK!"

Then there was the picture of him and Sakuno back to back. He remembered it so clearly…how it felt like to be so close to her… Suddenly, Ryoma felt like smiling. And he did.

A ringing sound came from his bedroom. It was his alarm. Ryoma glanced at his watch. It was nearly time to leave. Getting up and giving one last look at the advertisement, Ryoma switched off the television and left to meet Jason.

--

Sometimes, it was better if things remained simple. Then she wouldn't have to be so confused. Sakuno could hardly follow what her manager was saying. Thus, she just stared helplessly at Aiko for her to finish rambling.

Sakuno had just started daydreaming about Ryoma when Aiko said in a fierce tone, "Rin! Seriously, were you listening?"

"I-I was! It's just that…I didn't understand what you were saying. You were going too fast!" Sakuno said, adopting an innocent tone.

Aiko grunted impatiently. "To sum it all up, they're just saying that you do a few more poses and they'd pay you double."

"Eh? Why?"

Aiko looked at her incredulously. "You're asking me to repeat what I had been saying!"

"Sorry!" Sakuno replied immediately. "Sorry…"

Aiko heaved a sigh. "Oh, seriously, I'm just so nervous. You're one of my best clients and if I don't make you a success, then it's really a pity. Let's just say I beg you to do the shoot as well?"

Sakuno smiled kindly. "You know I would take everything up. Any invitation is my opportunity."

"Well, said!" Aiko said, giving her a pleased look. "You know, you're the only client that is a real friend."

Sakuno kept quiet and they stayed that way in companionable silence.

Then a knock on the door interrupted their peace together. In came the usual people, the makeup artist, hairstylist, costume designer, excreta, excreta.

"I'd better get ready," Sakuno whispered to Aiko, who nodded and left.

Sakuno sat completely still as she let the others decorate her. But she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

--

Ryoma gave his manager a dark look. Once again, Jason had decided without asking him about it. No talk, no discussions, just a straightforward: "You have to do this."

"Fine," Ryoma said in a modulated tone. He would let Jason off this time.

_Just a photo shoot and a small act… Just a photo shoot and a small act… Just…_

Ryoma stopped. This was disgusting. He was acting like a total fool. It wasn't like him to be like this. Scratch that, he was _never_ like this before. For the thousandth time, Ryoma couldn't believe himself.

Ryoma hardly noticed the ticklish hair that was moving all over his face nor did he smell the weird smell of the powder. He was too engrossed in his thoughts.

He was still unaware of his surroundings until he entered a room where he saw…Ryuzaki Sakuno.

She was as enchanting as the previous time he saw her, if not, better.

"Hi, Ryoma-kun," she said softly.

He nodded back.

Ryoma snapped himself out of his own thoughts. He was working, not spending his time on useless thoughts of Sakuno. No, they weren't useless, but… Oh God, he was contradicting himself.

He pushed all emotions, all thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the matter on hand. He was supposed to say a few lines, most of them describing about _Sports Ponta_ and moved around to places that the director directed.

When Ryoma was just about to say something, the director shouted, "CUT!"

Irritated, Ryoma turned to face the director.

"Hanashi-san, you're good, don't worry. However, Echizen-san, can you please show more emotions?"

Ryoma shook his head stubbornly. He wasn't an actor, he was a tennis player. When you play tennis, there never was a rule that said you had to smile while hitting the ball.

The director looked at him with an unreadable look.

Jason hurried forward. "But…you see, if Ryoma smiled, it would be so unlike him…He's famous for his still expressions…please…"

_Still expressions?_

The director seemed to find Jason's list of reasons reasonable, and the shoot went on without major interruptions.

Next, was the photo shoot. Ryoma couldn't really grasp what was going on; he was too busy dismissing his thoughts about Sakuno that popped up every time he looked at her.

Luckily, he was always quick enough to react when Sakuno might have felt his gaze. He'd managed to look away every time when she looked up.

--

Sakuno's heart felt heavy. She could hardly raise her head up. She was now back in her own dressing room, they had left her to change into her normal clothes. She couldn't bring herself to look up into the mirror. Ryoma had not spoken one word to her besides his lines, and he seemed to be ignoring her.

Every time she glanced at him, he wasn't looking her way. Not once.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Sakuno called, finally raising her head. It wasn't so heavy after all.

"Haven't you changed yet?"

Sakuno stiffened. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Ryoma was finally talking to her again.

"I…I was just about to," she said shyly.

"Oh. Are you free this evening?"

"Y-yes."

God, why did she stutter so much? If not, she had to pause and drag her sentence. Sakuno silently reprimanded herself.

Pause.

An even longer pause.

Neither of them knew where to begin or what to say.

"Do you still play tennis?"

Sakuno nearly fainted. "I'm…still as bad in it as…ever."

"Thought I could help brush your skills up a bit," Ryoma shrugged, but there was something in his eyes that told her something else.

"Could you? Thank you!" Sakuno exclaimed.

Ryoma approached her table and took a piece of paper from the right corner.

"Can I write on this?"

"Sure," Sakuno said, wondering what he was going to do.

He scribbled down an address and handed it to her. "Come at five. I have racquets and balls. Or do you prefer your own racquet?"

Sakuno stared, fascinated by Ryoma's cursive handwriting. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun. I'll come."

"Sure. See you then."

He walked languidly to the door. With a last smile, or rather, smirk, at her, he left.

Sakuno could hardly wait as she rushed back to her apartment without saying goodbye to Aiko.

* * *

_**Random Note: **Thank you for reading! Personally, I think this chapter has a lot of suspension and awkward situations. That was what I found difficult to write. The words may not go as smoothly as I would've liked them to, but I'll re-read and revise them soon!_

_**Newsflash(?):** I'm replying to reviews! (Just for the fun of it.) And, of course, I would like to thank everybody for making it possible. Actually, I had thought that if the reviews reached 30 on chapter five, I would start it. But you guys beat me! Haha! So, visit my profile for the website where your reviews' replies are waiting!_

_**A BIG thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews and feedbacks. Keep them coming:P I always enjoy reading them. If you have any questions, I would be glad to answer! Thanks again!**_

_**A.Renika**_


	4. Where Did You Go?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Prince of Tennis._

_**Title:** Celebrate Celebrity_

_**Summary:** Ryosaku Sakuno had just won her best actress and model award, while Ryoma had just become number one inthe tennis world. They have been called together for a photo shoot, and while the old friends reconcile, will it get any further than that? Or does it stop there?_

_**Warnings:** This story is mainly Ryoma & Sakuno, so if you do not like this pair, please don't read this. Flames on the pair will be ignored. **You have been warned! Lol. And I might add a teensy bit angst in this story, if it's all right with you guys. Or else it'd be too sweet. But happy ending, still!**_

_**Random Note:** Missed me? I know, I took a long time to update. But, you guys are in luck! The plot is almost complete! Which probably means I will complete this story as well. And I revised this story for the tenth time. By the way, I'd like to remind you guys of the timings in case you're confused. I know I myself do that sometimes. Haha._

_**Timeline: **It was nearly the end of the month when they took the picture. Which means they (Ryoma and Sakuno)weren't in Japan for that long without visiting their relatives and friends. Which also shows just how much the results were raised._

_I haven't decided which month it is now, though. :P_**

* * *

Chapter Four: Where Did You Go? **

Sakuno was in a huge dilemma. She couldn't decide just _what_ to wear. Being the rich and famous girl she had become, she had an absolutely countless number of tennis outfits to choose from. There was this pretty pink outfit that would make her look cute and then there was this gorgeous blue outfit that would simply bring out her figure.

What was she supposed to do? She might as well wear nothing.

Sakuno blushed at the thought. _Where did that come from?_

Deciding to get some advice from her best friend, she picked up the telephone and punched in the ever-familiar numbers.

"Moshi-moshi?" came a voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Tomo-chan, how have you been doing?" Sakuno asked pleasantly, pleased to hear her voice.

"SAKUNO!" Tomoka's over excited voice came bursting through the line. "SAKUNO! Finally you've called me! Haven't you missed me, ne?"

Sakuno held the phone several centimeters from her ear. She'd forgotten how loud her best friend was.

"Of course I missed you, Tomo-chan," Sakuno assured Tomoka.

"Good, good…" she trailed off.

Suddenly, it was very awkward. It had been quite a while since they'd talked, not to even mention met. Both were silent at their end of line.

"So…" both of them began at the same time.

Tomoka burst out laughing. "This is so weird. All right, what's up?"

Sakuno smiled. "Well, actually, Ryoma-kun is coaching me tennis _again_."

They giggled, as if sharing a secret. "Really?" Tomoka exclaimed, and Sakuno could imagine her jumping up and down at the end of the line. "Oh my gosh! That's fantastic. Any way you could take me along?"

Sakuno grinned inwardly. Tomoka was straightforward as ever. She was shameless whenever it came to Ryoma.

"Well," Sakuno began, "I might if you'd tell me what to wear. I can't decide."

"No problem! When's the date?"

"It isn't a date!"

"Oh yeah, it definitely isn't, because you only choose what to wear when you go on a date. Yeah, right." Tomoka's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Tomo-chan!"

"Whatever, when is the date?"

"Five. Today." Sakuno couldn't suppress another giggle.

"Ha! I'm coming over right now! You haven't moved, have you?"

"No," Sakuno shook her head. She'd always had this problem, when someone finds out where she lives and sells the information to the media; she would have to move immediately in case of fans and reporters.

"Oh good, I can hardly keep track of you nowadays, my rising star. See you in ten."

"Sure."

Sakuno removed the phone from her ear and placed it back to its rightful place. For a second there, she thought Tomoka sounded remorseful. After all, it was Tomoka who wanted to become a celebrity in the first place. Sakuno was just the tag-along. Who knew that she would get it in the end?

Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, she drew in a deep breath. Somehow, Sakuno felt that their relationship had been strained ever since the day the judges decided her fate.

_Why am I still thinking about that now? They are the past. We are still friends now, aren't we?_

_But not as innocent and naïve as before._

--

Ryoma wished that he were deaf. So that he would not be able to hear those annoying voices belonging to those pesky reporters. Apparently, they had entered his dressing room to interview him but found him missing. Then he was found walking out of _Hanashi Rin's_ dressing room and was immediately found guilty.

_Nonsense._

The voices grew louder.

_Irritating._

The words were incoherent to him.

_Unreasonable._

What had he done wrong? He just walked out from Sakuno's dressing room that was all. What was so special about that? Couldn't they just _leave him alone?_

He had to get ready to meet Sakuno, after all.

Finally, his patience snapped. "Please. Leave. Me. Alone. Where is Jason?"

Somehow or other, his reaction must have amused the reporters tremendously, because they did not die down but instead grew louder as some of them started scribbling frantically in their notebooks.

If he had a racquet in his hand, he would have Cyclone-smashed the person's head right in front of him. There was no way he could do that however, for one, he did not have a racquet; two, he would be jailed.

So Ryoma did the only thing he could do. He clenched his fists and teeth tightly as he moved slowly and unsteadily through the swarm of reporters.

Unfortunately, half-way through his trip, someone with honey-brown hair stood in front of him with an expensive camera in hand.

Fuji Syusuke grinned at Ryoma wickedly. "Say cheese, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma nearly laughed. To think the first ex-teammate he met in Japan was the former tensai player. Ryoma pointed towards his dressing room's door and pushed his way, this time a little more roughly, to his room.

And the only person he allowed in was Fuji. Ryoma could hear shouts from the various reporters outside calling out numbers for Fuji to give them Ryoma's pictures and interview. Stupid people.

"Aren't I lucky," Fuji said, smiling up at Ryoma. It was then he realized that he was actually _taller_ than his sempai. "So, how have you been?"

Ryoma was taken aback. Fuji was actually talking to him like he was a normal person he'd just met on the street! Ryoma didn't know whether to be disappointed or to rejoice. He settled for the latter.

"Not bad… You?"

"Oh, just been waiting for a chance to finally meet you. I'm a reporter now, you know?"

"…" Ryoma couldn't really just say, 'Yeah, and I'm a tennis star now,' much as he'd like to.

"Don't worry," Fuji said, "I won't be reporting what you're saying now. I'd let you know when I start working."

"So what's the camera for?"

"Selling your picture at one million yen," Fuji joked.

Ryoma managed a smile. He didn't really know what to say. After so long, what they had in common wasn't tennis anymore. Nor was it the horrible Inui drink they had to endure (Fuji's excluded) or the many tiring trainings they had to go through.

In other words, they had nothing to talk about. Ryoma didn't like this feeling. And so, he ignored it, like he always did.

He remained silent, and preferred for Fuji to continue to conversation.

"How have you been doing, really? Have you contacted any of your own teammates? We've missed you."

Ryoma whipped around and met Fuji's blue eyes. Except that this time, it wasn't so blue. The color seemed to have faded slightly, as if wasted over the years. For the first time, Ryoma felt like he was looking at an adult, whom he had remembered as a teenager.

"Where are they?" Ryoma managed to say casually, shrugging slightly.

"Going on with their own lives, but still in Japan. Oishi and Kawamura had been around and back. The only one I've lost contact with is Tezuka."

"Oh?" Of all the people, Tezuka was the last person Ryoma thought Fuji would lose contact with. Besides, it wasn't _that_ hard to lose contact with _the _Tezuka, who was currently in a competition, according to his manager. There had to be newspapers filled with reports about the super player.

"We're very busy," Fuji said briskly. "Anyway, since it has been some time, do you want to have tea?"

"Somewhere private only."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "You've certainly gotten richer."

"Safety reasons, Fuji-sempai. My manager can arrange someplace immediately."

They left the building quickly, and got into the limousine that Jason had hired. They were taken to a very elite restaurant. The air of quiet elegance was comforting as they entered the darkened place. Ryoma generously told Fuji to order anything he liked; he was treating.

"So," Fuji began, taking a sip of his cappuccino, "any plans later?"

"Something around five," Ryoma shrugged, mimicking Fuji's move.

The silence was almost unbearable, if not for the gentle background music.

"I haven't congratulated you for your successes yet, have I?" Fuji asked. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Ryoma nodded.

"You know, it's not fair that I start every conversation we've had. Think of something," Fuji pointed out.

Ha, so Fuji was just that bit frustrated as he was.

"I have nothing to say," Ryoma replied bluntly.

"Please, I'm not a reporter here, I'm an old friend."

"And I'm still the stuck up ochibi you knew from middle school and high school." Ryoma fought to keep a smile off his face.

Fuji laughed.

--

"That doesn't look bad either."

Sakuno was getting desperate. This was the fifth outfit that Tomoka had said that 'doesn't look bad.' Was she trying to help here?

"All your clothes are _so_ pretty!" Tomoka squealed. "They are all so nice! I can't decide which would be better to wear to Ryoma-sama's lesson!"

_You're just thinking about yourself,_ Sakuno's selfish side talked. _You're not helping me choose my outfits at all._

Sakuno was now officially depressed. Who knew a simple dress up would be so difficult? And she had to be prepared to perspire. There was no way she could wear makeup. It was supposed to make things easier.

Somehow, they did not.

Sakuno sat down on her clothes-filled bed and stared tiredly at Tomoka, who was going through her closets at the moment. Yes, she has _two_ closets full clothes. And she would need another one soon. Sakuno could imagine the fun Tomoka was having.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so good. There had been a vibe emanating from Tomoka since she arrived at her doorstep. What was this feeling? Guilt? Afraid? Sakuno couldn't believe it. There was something…different about her best friend. It was the change she had felt. Then she remembered something.

"What are you doing now? I mean, working as?" Sakuno asked softly, in case it might hurt her best friend.

"Oh, I'm a caretaker now," her best friend answered with forced cheerfulness from inside the closet. Her voice was muffled. "You know, I used to take care of my brothers, and I swore I wouldn't have anything to do with children when I grew up, but look at me now! Caretaker! Ha."

She knew it. They both knew it. It was all her fault.

"I'm sorry," Sakuno whispered. Tomoka either did not hear her or did not choose to reply.

She wasn't supposed to win. She was supposed to be there only to support and cheer her best friend on. Then they were to leave either happily together or with a sad Tomoka. If her friend did not make it, she was supposed to be there to comfort her. But, no.

"_The names that were just read out, please stay back for a while. I am sorry for the rest, but the judges have made their final decision. You may leave. Thank you."_

_Tomoka gave Sakuno's hand a squeeze. She smiled gratefully at Sakuno. "Thanks for accompanying me here, Sakuno."_

_Somehow, Sakuno felt as if her eyes said something else. But she swallowed and replied gently, "No problem."_

_Maybe it came out a little too harsh, because Tomoka had turned suddenly and departed quickly. Sakuno couldn't find her best friend anywhere when she got out._

_She called Tomoka but no one answered. So she tried her home number. Her brother said that his sister was not back yet._

_Sakuno never got her chance to comfort Tomoka. When they'd met the next day, Tomoka was her usual bubbly self again. She'd even hugged Sakuno and said that she was glad she made it._

_Sakuno decided that the only thing she could do was to make sure that she did well, so as not to let Tomoka down._

_And she didn't, she hoped._

--

Fuji had glanced at his watch and left in a hurry.

So Ryoma was left alone by the windowsill, which boasted the landscape of the beautiful city below. The tiny cars were cruising along at snail pace, while the people rushing by were not more than ant-size.

The background music had subsided to nothing; Ryoma supposed they'd left for a rest. There was nobody else in the whole restaurant but him. The waiters left him alone.

Suddenly, his handphone rang. The familiar ring tone rang through the silence as Ryoma fumbled for his phone.

"Hello?"

Ryoma could her fidgeting sounds in the background.

"Who is it?"

"It's...Sakuno," came a small voice from the other end of line.

"Yes?" They were supposed to meet at five, why was she calling now? Was she there already?

"It's nothing…just that, well, do you, um, remember Tomoka? Can she come too? It's been a while since you've met, right?"

Ryoma racked through his brain for a Tomoka. _Tomoka…Tomoka…oh yes, the one he'd compared with Kiyori._

"I…guess so," Ryoma shrugged, but there was something in her voice that bothered him. "You don't seem that pleased, though."

Ryoma guessed she was surprised. She'd kept suspiciously quiet.

"I… No, of course not! Why would I be not pleased to have my best friend along? I'm pleased, of course I am! It's not that I sound that I'm not pleased, Ryoma-kun! Really! I'm very happy that Tomo-chan is coming along!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. It had only been a comment, why was she so worked up over this? But then, Ryoma decided, girls were always fretting over little things.

"I'll see you at five, then."

"Ryoma-kun, you have to believe me! I'm really glad to have her with us, really!"

Now she was getting the slightest bit irritating.

"I know."

He heard her suck in breath as if she wanted to say some more, but she stopped herself in time. "I, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"See you."

"See you."

He hung up.

He let out a breath. She had _quite _a lot to say.

* * *

_**Random Note (2):** Please bear in mind that the POVs are biased. What Ryoma and Sakuno thought might be exaggerated or taken too lightly. :)_

_**Random Note (3):** I'd like to thank **Strawberry'd **for helping to correct my mistakes! Your suggestions were really helpful! And I would also like to thank the rest of the reviewers for encouraging me to continue this story! Any of you reading my Reviews Replies' Page?_

_Love ya all,_

_A.Renika_


End file.
